User talk:Deb1701
Archives All previous entries can be found in the archives. */Archive 1-2010/ (January 2010 to December 2010) */Archive 2-2011.1/ (January 2011 to March 2011) ---- End Credits needed Does anyone have (or know where I can get) the end credits for.... *Brain Drain *Right Hand Man *Rat Fink *Kanga Management *Maurice at Peace If you do, please let me know. HUGE News Deb!! This is really awesome: http://news.google.com/news/more?pz=1&cf=all&ned=us&cf=all&ncl=dpaVJdhI13JEi9MzMyTEFx1XTteEM The Penguins are finally getting their own movie! There are tons of sources, so it's official! Sorry if this is old news to you..... TheGoatPack 06:28, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :I opened a page POM Movie when I heard about it. Haha, yeah, I guess I'm a bit out of the loop with this one, since the news was released in March. It would be really cool to have a news section on the front page to announce this, new episodes, etc, don't you think? The easier way of going about doing that from what I've seen is to actually make a news template, and instead of directly putting it on the homepage, just put the template on the homepage. Sorry if I didn't explain that very well.....lots of other wikis have examples of that though. Anyways, just a thought, since the traffic at POM wiki will probably increase even more, as hype increases for the movie. TheGoatPack 17:00, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :I am trying to figure out the best way to set up a NEWS section. Right now I have SITE MESSAGES at the top, and when those items "expire" I move them to the Read Me file. Might change that in the future. Help... Do you mind helping me out? Please do, I have no experience with websites(I feel like an idiot) -- User:Canitry155 :What do you need help with? Thank you. Thanks for the warm welcome. LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 17:38, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Cat's Cradle *hey you can do the cat's cradle transcript for me, i can do it by myself, so please help me. -- Jess0312 *What did you need me to do? -- Deb. *i want you to do the transcript, because i can't do it by myself, so please do it for me -- Jess *If you mean the whole thing, I can't right now. I have too much other stuff that needs doing. Maybe someone else can work on it. Do I have a volunteer? -- Deb Tv Idioms Somebody should put the episode Love Hurts in mind for the "Fur is Clothing" page, though Private did seem puzzled if he gave the right answer when mellowed-out Skipper asked if they were all "naked"... probably not a topic animals usually bring up. -MysteryGirl 22:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :What "Fur is Clothing" page? --Deb1701 Thanks Thanks for the welcoming and editing the operations:cooties transcript I made. Sorry it wasn't finish yet but don't worry still working on it. I was the one who made it anyway. Sophie_Navarro12 Could ypu please help me with the transcript operaion cooties. Just edit it cause I already finished it. Thanks. Sophie_Navarro12 Will do. Deb1701 Photo Hey Deb, have you been able to convert that photo template yet? You know, the one in 2010 Archive called New Photos Template. I'm just wandering because you said you'll see if it works. I think that would be a big help to photos on this wikia. Riconator 14:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :I couldn't get it working right before. I'll try it again. :I think I've got the Gallery working. Will try it out on a few pages. Thanks for reminding me about it. I think I'd like one of two galleries on the main page. What pics do you think I should use? Your welcome. Uh, I don't know, maybe going through the characters with the Gallery. Like for the main characters or the semi-regular ones saying "get to know your favioute characters." Something like that. Riconator 14:09, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Is it OK if I talk about Rico and Kowalski -- Songmaster 19:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :If you wish to discuss a character, the best idea would be to create a BLOG post.That way people could comment on it easier. -- Cast lists of course! -- Nelewy :Thanks -- Deb1701 Relationship Pages I think we should have relationship pages on the main wiki. It will tell how the characters interact with each other. Here is a example: http://rvb.wikia.com/wiki/Tucker%27s_Relationships. Sorry if there is some mature or inappropiate subjects in the link, but this is just an example. - 99alextheman99 02:05, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :The relationship pages belong on the FANDOM wiki for now. -- New Penguins Week! Monday - Friday! All right, I Was Watching Spongebob on The American Nickelodeon and On A Banner on The Bottom It Said That A Week Of New Penguins starts this Monday On Nick! So I Got Exited And Tole Everyone At Fanpop & You!! YAY!!! Bye. BAM! Huh? Huh? You Got It! 16:38, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Let's hope Nick actually airs some new episodes. I checked TVGUIDE.com but they don't list anything. hola i am user the pehguin of madagscara in spanish Ben alien supremo 001 20:37, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hello, welcome to the wiki. I'm impressed! How is it that you can edit things so good that you get images without blurry vision and videos without showing the TV screen? I must know! -from User:Ggianoli :Easy. The episodes are recorded to DVD, then converted via a computer. Cast list shots Excuse me. I'm the new user of this Wikia, I'm 13 years old, and I'm from Russia. As you can see, I have uploaded the cast lists for 4 episodes, because you requested for this. Is it good? 13:38, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, thanks. And welcome to the wiki. (ps: I renamed the OTTER THINGS photo.) The 2011 Comic Con panel Regarding the Comic Con panel, a video of it has already been posted on YouTube. I was hoping you could add it to POM in the News (I haven't gone over adding tabs and videos on the help section yet). For convenience, here's a link to part 1 with the other 3 in the Suggestions: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UzVhoMNQS0I&feature=related There's also a separate video of Jeff Bennett and John DiMaggio singing Graveyard Eight, and I was wondering if it would be fitting to add it to the song's page. Thank you :) XeoGhio 12:14, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :I will download them and upload them here later. Thanks. ::Hi, I'm new to the forum, but I can already see that you have the links to my videos. Yes, I'm voiceactingfan on YouTube, and I recorded the entire panel. However, due to a request from Nickelodeon, I can't show you the parts from the musical until after it airs. Once that happens, I'll upload the complete panel. Also, I asked the cast and crew a few questions, if you dig around my channel. And there's a little funny story about how I recorded the panel, in the video 3 Cameras? What's Up With That? Hope you like them! Athanlao93 17:19, August 4, 2011 (UTC)athanlao93 :Thanks I will be creating a page for Comic Con 2011. Feel free to add any videos once page is set up. (On a side note, did you happen to get any of the Doctor Who panels, etc?) 23:05, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem. I have more videos from their panel that I'm sure everyone else wants to see. And, no, I couldn't get into Dr. Who, so I don't have any videos of that panel. Athanlao93 04:50, August 5, 2011 (UTC)athanlao93 Loathe at First Sight/The Trouble With Jiggles Hey Deb, I just to tell you that the these episodes aired on Nick Today at 6. If you've checked Wikipedia and Zap2it, they will say it. Also, has the episode been recorded, just so I can download them? Thanks! Riconator 23:21, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Waiting to hear from my contact. If they recorded them, I will add link. -- ::I don't know where Riconator got their information, but The Penguins of Madagascar did not air any new episodes on Thursday, August 18. I watched at 6 p.m. and Planet Sheen was the winner of the "You Pick the Premiere" vote instead. --Gerfurjicklestan 08:58, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Yeah, Sorry about that. I just figured it out, that Planet Sheen won. Nick must have made a last minute change, so I didn't know if it aired or didn't. It's kid of stupid why penguins didn't win; even with the good plots. Nick must've rigged it. Riconator 10:42, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Production Code for Hoboken Special The production code is 229. So Season 2 must continue to 52 episodes. Oh and that is found on Toonzone's Current Schedule. Riconator 10:47, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I saw on NickandMore, the penguins guide which says that Season 2 goes to 239 episodes. Here it is. Riconator 13:43, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Downlink for Hoboken Special Have you gotten the download link for Operation Vacation yet from your contact? Riconator 18:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. Will be converting shortly. -- 21:46, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hoboken episode title The Hoboken episode which aired August 20 was actually titled "The Hoboken Surprise," not "Operation: Vacation." Check the episode's titlecard to confirm this; it is shown at approximately 1:13 in the AVI download version. I have made page moves to reflect the episode's proper title. Apparently "Operation: Vacation" was just for promotional purposes. The titlecard itself settles the confusion. --Gerfurjicklestan 02:40, August 21, 2011 (UTC)